1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string drawing device, and more particularly to a string drawing device for tightening the string of a racquet.
2. Description of Related Art
To play tennis, squash or badminton, a racquet is necessary piece of equipment. The racquet substantially comprises a frame and a string woven on the frame. The ball or the shuttlecock is struck back to the opponent with the racquet, and the speed of the struck back ball is determined by the tightness of the string, as well as other factors. Therefore, the tightness of the string is a very important factor for a racquet. To tighten the string, a string drawing device is always used. However, the traditional string drawing is a manual device. To tighten the string is dependent on the experience of the user of the string drawing device and variations in users and even their particular moods causes uneven tensions in different sections of the string.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical string drawing device is provided to solve the problems arisen from the traditional manual string drawing device. The conventional electrical string drawing device in accordance with the prior art comprises a casing (70) and an actuator (not shown). The actuator is mounted in the casing (70), and the actuator is a motor rotating in a single direction. The shaft of the motor extends out from the casing (70), and a string holder (72) is attached to the exposed end of the shaft. Accordingly, the string can be held on the holder (72) and be tightened by means of the rotation of the motor.
Although the conventional string drawing electrical device can electrically tighten the string of a racquet, the string will be tightened too much if the motor keeps rotating. When the tightness of the string is much more than the predetermined degree, the user must loosen the over-tight string manually and cannot use the conventional string drawing device because of the single rotating direction of the motor. To loosen the over-tight string is very troublesome, and the use of the conventional string drawing is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a string drawing device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a string drawing electrical device that can tighten and loosen the string of a racquet. The string drawing device has a casing, a string holder, an actuating device and a control unit. The string holder is rotatably attached to a panel of the casing. The actuating device is mounted in the casing and provides two functions, feeding and reversing, to the string holder. The control unit is mounted in the casing for controlling the actuating device to operate. Accordingly, the string holder can be actuated to rotate in two opposite directions so as to tighten or loosen the string. The tensile force of the string of the racquet can be accurately controlled, and the use of the string drawing device is versatile.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.